This invention relates to supplementary media validation.
Multimedia assets are typically transmitted (e.g., via wire or via radio-frequency communication) to multimedia players such as televisions, computers, or cellular telephones where they are displayed to one or more consumers. Some examples of multimedia assets which may be received by consumers include television shows, songs, and movies. In some examples, supplementary media content is transmitted with the multimedia asset requested by the user. Some examples of supplementary multimedia content include closed captions, alternative language tracks, and video description tracks.
In recent years, regulatory bodies have required that supplementary media content be distributed for at least some multimedia content distributed by broadcasters. For example, in the U.S. the FCC has required that affiliates in the top 25 markets and the top five rated cable networks provide at least 50 hours of video described programming per quarter under the 21st century communications and video accessibility act of 2010. In Canada, the CRTC has required all broadcasters to broadcast at least 4 hours per week of Canadian priority programming with supplementary media content. In the United Kingdom, Ofcom has required that broadcasters meet a 10% annual quota for supplemental media content.